Sven Blattner
Sven Blattner was the killer of ski jumper Anjulie Cruz in Leap of Death (Case #25 of Pacific Bay). Profile Sven is a now-former sports commissioner of 65 years of age with white hair and bald spots on top. He dons a red shirt with a green scarf accompanied by the ISA logo badge. He also wears a pair of yellow spectacles. It is known that Sven has a snow mobile, eats fondue and wears lip balm. Events of Criminal Case Sven Blattner—being the president of the International Skiing Association and apparently a winter athlete in his youth—found himself in trouble after Amy and the player found an anti-gender discrimination flyer at the hot springs of White Peaks, which Hannah deduced as a petition to sue the association for gender discrimination. Hannah added that the association refused to allow women to compete in the Frosty Cup before caving to Anjulie's demands, and stated that Sven ran the organization. Knowing that gender discrimination could be a strong motive for murder, Amy did not hesitate to take the player to Sven for questioning. Sven claimed Anjulie brought nothing but trouble as she wanted to start fights in which he was referring to Anjulie's lawsuit against the association for gender discrimination, but Amy countered that gender equality would help stimulate Frosty Cup participation to a new level. Sven hated the idea of a female category of ski jumping as it hurt the association's budget. Amy felt Sven was grumpy during their conversation, but suggested to the player to investigate the ski jumping venue before Sven resumed the Frosty Cup. Chief Marquez ordered Amy and the player to listen to Sven's press conference at the cabin, in which Sven announced his decision to discontinue any female events as of immediately and going forward. The press conference prompted Amy and the player to have another conversation with the sports commissioner. Amy made Sven aware of his decision to forego female skiing events effective immediately, but Sven claimed it was for the safety of all women. Sven told the authorities that women need longer ramps to gain enough speed for a safe landing, adding outrageous costs to the ISA's budget. Besides that, Sven told Amy and the player that Anjulie's death should be a reminder for other female athletes to stay away from winter competition. The cops then gathered enough evidence to indict Sven for the murder. Sven said that he killed Anjulie to stop the Women's Ski Jump event because he did not want women to participate in the sport event. Sven told Judge Dante that he took a stand for athletics as a true act of heroism intended for men only and that the victim had threatened to sue him. The judge sentenced Sven to 25 years in jail. Trivia *Sven resembles Mr. Burns from The Simpsons. *It is highly suggested that Sven is a parody of Sepp Blatter, the eighth president of the Fédération Internationale de Football Association (FIFA). **This could be evidenced by their opinions on women playing the sport. FIFA state "FIFA men’s competitions, only men are eligible to play. For FIFA women’s competitions, only women are eligible to play." **This could be argued that women and men cannot compete alongside each other, similar to women being banned from the Ski Jump. *Sven's height in the desktop version of the game is 5'11". In the mobile version, however, his height is 5'8". Case appearances *Leap of Death (Case #25 of Pacific Bay) Gallery C81KillerJailed.png|Sven, sentenced to 25 years in jail for the murder of Anjulie Cruz. OG_SUS_225_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers